Soaring High
by Lillyflower14
Summary: Haruca has always been at the bottom of her classes, but then she is accepted into the DWMA. Life gets better thanks to her newfound friends. Sorry for the bad summary! My first fanfic so pls be a little patient with me! Based off the Soul Eater Not! series. Please R&R! Thanks!
1. The Beginning

My name is Haruca Isane. I am 14 years old. I am a new student at the Death Weapon and Meister Academy (DWMA). I have the abilities and qualities of a meister, a person who is able to wield weapons, people who have the ability to transform into a weapon of some sort. I am aiming to be a three star assassin and blade wielder. I hope to have a weapon that can transform into a dagger or short sword, preferably both.

I woke up late this morning and am rushing up the school stairs to get to the meeting place for all the new meisters and weapons. Up ahead I can see the back of a girl with black hair and is wearing what looks like a school uniform. She starts to slow down as I pass her, but I turn around and give her an encouraging smile.

I am so tired when I reach the top of the stairs that I drop to the ground and take quick breaths. I feel the cold stone beneath my hands and I hear quick footsteps behind me. I get up and walk slowly to the big academy doors. Suddenly beside me is a girl who looks a little older than me and has ash blond hair that is in two ponytails. She opens the door and then asks me "Are you a new student?"

Being the shy person that I am, I hesitantly reply back "Y-yes."

"Follow this hall until you see a big ballroom. Enter the room and you will be at the meeting place for all of the new students," she says and walks away into the big school.

"T-Thank you!" I call to her. Her only response is a wave that I think means goodbye. I immediately started running towards the ballroom and was exhausted by the time I arrived. A man approached me and asked me if I was here for the meeting. I hastily replied that I was and he gave me a tag that said I was a meister. He also told me that his name was a teacher and I found that he was Sid-sensei. I thanked him and cautiously entered the room.

I decide to walk around and get used to the crowd of my fellow classmates. I accidentally bump into somebody and feel myself begin to fall. I close my eyes and prepare for the impact, but it doesn't happen. I open my eyes to find a boy with one arm around my waist that kept me from falling. I look up at his face and see that he has messy brown hair along with bright, icy blue eyes. I release a breath that I have no idea that I was holding.

He removes his arm from my waist and we both straighten ourselves. He takes a deep breath and teases "You should be a little more careful."

I find myself a little annoyed at this and decide to introduce myself. "I think you were just in the way. By the way, I am Haruca Isane." I annoyingly reply and put my hand out.

He shakes my hand and innocently replies "Kou Suzuki. You must be really clumsy."

"What kind of weapon are you?" I ask when I notice his weapon tag.

He looks surprised by my question, but quickly recovers. "A dagger. I might be able to also to transform into a short sword. I need to practice a little more."

My mouth fell open in surprise. _This guy is just like the kind of weapon I envisioned!_ I yell in my mind. He brings me back to reality by asking "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just you are just like the weapon I envisioned," I nervously gush out. Kou blushes after I say this.

"Sooo, you want to explore this place with me?" he suddenly asks, changing topics. I nod my head and follow him into the crowd.


	2. Partners

Haruca POV

Kou and I walked arm in arm around the ballroom. I saw the girl from the stairwell and we approached her. She seemed a little shy, but recognized me from the stairs. I decided to strike up conversation with her. "I'm Haruca. Haruca Isane. And you are?" I confidently said.

"Tsugumi Halberd. I remember you from the stairs!" she burst. Kou chuckled a bit, I think it was because of her outburst. Tsugumi turned her gaze to Kou, expecting him to introduce himself.

"I'm Kou Suzuki. I'm a dagger. What kind of weapon are you?" Kou asked. Tsugumi responded telling us that she did not know her transformation yet. She and Kou got into a discussion about weapons, I told Kou that I would catch him later.

~Time Skip~

After avoiding plenty of people, I found a little corner and hid out by myself. A boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes approached me. He leaned against the wall, next to me, and close his eyes before talking to me. "What are you hiding out for?" he asked, half-opening one eye.

"Too many people." I muttered back. He lazily stood up and brushed some dust off his pants.

"I'm Yuto Naguchi. Who are you?" he replied, shaking my hand.

"Haruca Isane." I said simply. His eyes fell on my tag before turning his gaze back at my face.

"I'm a weapon. A short sword and crossbow. I can transform into both." Yuto told me.

"Amazing! I am working towards being a three star assassin." I told him. I entered my own little world and begin plotting something. I decided that I would talk to them both about something. "Yuto, come on. We're going to go find Kou." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him after me.

~Time Skip~

Yuto complained about my 'kidnapping of a powerful weapon'. I found Kou eating at the table covered in platters of food. He raised an eyebrow in question about the blonde I was dragging around. I let go of Yuto and introduced Kou to Yuto.

I decided to cut to the chase and took a deep breath. I began "So, I've been thinking about this for a bit," I bowed quickly, "would you two be my partners?"

I looked up slightly and saw both Kou and Yuto gawking at me. Kou recovered first and gave me his response, "It'd be my honor, Haruca."

Yuto thought deeply for a few moments and finally reached a decision. He nodded to himself and then turned to me. He looked Kou and I directly in the eye and finally said "I wouldn't mind being your partner."

I pulled my partners into one armed hugs and began crying tears of joy. I was filled with happiness at having partners by my side now, I also felt that I had found lifelong friends.

Kou POV

I became worried when Haruca started to cry, she wasn't sobbing but wasn't just tearing up either. She had the biggest of smiles on her face and they were apparently contagious, because as soon I saw her smile, I was smiling back.

She took deep breaths for a few moments to regain her composure from before. She spoke again after a few moments, "Thank you, both of you."

I realized something and decided to Yuto know, "We should probably transform into weapons, so that Haruca can recognize our soul wavelengths."

Yuto nodded in agreement and shifted into his short sword form, I soon followed in my dagger form.

Haruca POV

I walked over and bent down to pick up my weapons. I hesitated for a moment before lifting them both from the ground. A wonderful feeling surged through me and I felt their soul wavelengths. Kou's wavelength was warm, kind, compassionate, and protective. Yuto's wavelength was similar to Kou's, but there was something foreboding and mysterious about his, like he had hidden secrets deep inside. Honestly, I was one to talk about hidden secrets…

I heard a yell and saw Tsugumi with two other girls, being advanced on by some guy with a saber that had a head (the weapon could not fully transform yet). I was aggravated by the rudeness of the boy and could feel my partners' anger at the situation. "Shall we?" I asked my new companions.

"You bet!" and "Of course!" were the responses that I received. With a cold look upon my face, I slowly stalked towards Tsugumi and the two others.


End file.
